


Void

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Free Running, M/M, Parkour, Sam has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sam Winchester has been missing for three years. Dean gives up looking for him until one day Sam walks through Bobby's door, visibly shaken. Where has Sam been, and why is he so afraid?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural was written by Eric Kripke. I do not own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them for a bit.

          

 

 

 

Bobby thumbed through the photo album he, Dean, and Sam had taken four years ago. Sam had been missing for three years, and still hasn’t been found. Dean searched and searched for Sam for the first year, but when the second year came by with no word on Sam, he begged Dean to stop. That earned a hard punch to the face, and a few choice words from Dean.

          Now that the third year had passed with no sign of Sam, Dean and Bobby have given up. It broke Bobby’s heart when Dean finally gave up looking for him. He continued to thumb through the photos, tears falling on the photos of Sam. He continued to thumb through them when he was startled by a loud thump against the living room door. Grabbing his gun, he slowly walked towards the door to see Sam standing outside, visibly shaken.

          “Sam? Where have you been?” Bobby exclaimed, so happy to see Sam. When he took the time to actually look at Sam, the first thing he noticed was that he was as white as a sheet.

          “Sam you’re as pale as a sheet. Come in before you freeze to death.” Bobby demanded. Sam nodded as he slowly walked inside, sitting on the couch.

          “I’m so glad to see you.” Bobby chuckled, hugging him as tight as he could.

          “Bobby a man has to breathe.” Sam gasped.

          “Sorry.” Bobby apologized, letting go of Sam.

          “You must be starving. Stay here, I’ll get you something to eat.” Bobby told him, walking into the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with a burger and a salad for Sam. Sam looked up at Bobby as he placed the food on the table.

          “Here. You need your strength. Eat.” Bobby ordered, watching Sam devour the food. After he was done Bobby put the food away as he sat next to him.

          “Sam where have you been? I—we thought you were _dead_.” Bobby asked, his voice starting to crack. Sam looked up at the ceiling, slowly thinking as he tries to remember those three years.

          “Well I left for Vermont and met up with these group of hunters. You should have seen their base, it was crazy. They had like twelve different computers and a three story library!” Sam explained.

          “Okay but why didn’t you try to contact us in all that time?” Bobby asked. Sam looked at his phone, slowly remembering his reason for not calling.

_“Sam, aren’t you going to call Dean, or Bobby at least?” Jody asked._

_“Why would I? The last time we spoke Dean said to never come back.” Sam growled._

          “Dean told me to leave and never come back.” Sam answered simply.

          “That idjit.” Bobby sighed. Sam looked like he had been up all night, and Bobby would never forget the frightened look on his face.

          “Sam you looked afraid when you showed up. Do you want to talk about what happened before you showed up?” Bobby asked with concern.

          “Not now, I’m tired Bobby.” Sam yawned.

          “Alright. If you ever do want to talk I’m here.” Bobby told him, showing him to the guest room.

          “Thanks Bobby.” He yawned, getting in the bed and going to sleep. He fell asleep after two hours to soft music playing in the background.

_Sam opened his eyes to find himself back in Vermont. It was dark and he couldn’t see. He heard the low growling of the vampire in the background, and that’s when he grabbed his blade._

_He looked around for any signs of movement, trying to find the vampire. He continued to look around frantically until he felt the creature bite into his neck._

Sam bolted up right as he woke from the nightmare, the glow from the alarm shining against the darkness. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he wiped it with his arm. _It’s okay, you’re safe. You didn’t get turned._ He told himself, slowly breathing as he tried to calm himself from the nightmare. After about thirty minutes he was finally calm and that’s when he sighed.

          Sam knew that he wasn’t going to get much sleep after this, so he decided to go through the voicemails Dean had left for him.

          _“Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please just call—“ Beep._

_“Sam please, I’m so sorry. Come—“Beep._

_“Sam please, it’s been a year. I need you—“Beep._

Tears poured from Sam’s eyes. He really missed him, he wanted him back.

_“Bobby keeps telling me to stop looking for you, but I can’t. I won’t—“Beep._

_“Sammy, it’s been two years. Come back damn it.” Beep. Dean was sobbing in this message._

_“Damn you Sam! Where the hell are you?” Beep. Sam could hear the anger in his voice._

_“It’s been three years Sammy. I...please be okay. Sammy I can’t—“Beep._

Sam had had enough. He slowly walked towards the backdoor, walking outside as he stared at the time on his phone.

It was only two in the morning, so he lay on the grass as he watched the stars. Sam fell asleep as he watched the stars, feeling safer outside than inside. When Cas felt Sam’s fear he flew towards the source and that’s when he found him sleeping outside of Bobby’s house.

Castiel was confused, didn’t humans sleep in a bed?

          So why was Sam sleeping on the ground? Cas put his jacket over Sam, sitting next to him as he wrapped his long, flowing black wings around him. Sam turned over in his sleep, hands resting on Castiel’s chest as he continued to sleep. Castiel continued to lay there, listening to Sam’s calm breathing through the night.

When the sun came up Cas stood up and started shaking Sam.

          “Sam, wake up. It’s too warm for you to sleep out here.” He called. Sam slowly opened his eyes to see Cas’s face slowly fade in.

          “Oh hey Cas. How long have you been here?” Sam yawned, slowly standing up.

          “All night. Why were you sleeping on the ground? Don’t most of your kind sleep in a bed?” Cas asked with confusion.

          “I had a nightmare and being outside made me feel safer.” Sam admitted.

          “We should probably get you back to Bobby’s.” Cas sighed, helping him back inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about Parkour or Free Running. My knowledge comes from Mirror's Edge Catalyst.

 

                Bobby woke up after about six hours to see Sam and Castiel sitting on the couch.

          “God! Don’t—When did you get here Cas?” Bobby shrieked.

          “When the sun came up. Had to drag Sam inside.” Cas answered simply.

          “Wait what do you mean drag him inside?” Bobby asked with confusion.

          “I was watching the stars and uh… I kind of fell asleep outside.” Sam chuckled.

          “You—fell asleep _outside_?” Bobby asked with confusion.

          “What I had a nightmare and it felt safer.” Sam explained.

          “You could’ve woken me ya idjit.” Bobby told him.

          “Instinct, sorry.” Sam apologized.

          “Hey Bobby? Do you know where Dean is? I’m gonna go see him.” Sam asked after several minutes of silence.

          “He’s got an apartment. I’ll get you the address.” Bobby told him as he wrote down the address for Sam. Sam entered the address in Dean’s contact on his phone as he started to walk outside.

After walking away from Bobby’s viewpoint he started stretching.

          He had to warmup before he could use his preferred method of travel: free running and parkour. Sam had started free running and parkour when he met a hunter named Kyle. Kyle had taken a liking to Sam and so he decided to train him to run. Once he was warmed up he turned on the gps on his phone, entering Dean’s address as he used the ladder to climb the roof of Bobby’s home.

          He knew he wasn’t going to run the whole way, Dean’s apartment was sixty miles away. Still, he needed to get out of his head for a bit, and running was the only way he knew how. So, he started running.

He ran across the rooftop until his feet dangled over the edge.

          That’s when he jumped in the air, rolling his body as he landed on the lower section of the roof. His heart started pounding as he waited to catch his breath. After about three minutes his pulse returned to normal, and he rolled to the edge of the rooftop, grabbing the edge as he climbed to the top of the next rooftop. He looked down to see that he had gathered the attention of a crowd.

          “Oh shit, not now.” He sighed, running across the rooftop. This rooftop was longer than the others as it was connected to three buildings. When he finally made it to the edge, he saw that the next rooftop was too high to jump to without help. He stared at his phone to see how much longer he had to go.

          “You still have fifty-one miles to go.” The automated voice spoke on his phone. Sam looked up to see if there were any zip lines, and when he found one, he grabbed it, slowly inching his way to the rooftop. When he finally crawled across it, he grabbed the edge of the rooftop, slowly standing on top of it, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

The crowd had filmed the encounter, having never seen a runner before.

          Sam’s legs gave out as he collapsed on the roof, holding onto the edge as he steadied himself. He slowly stood up, using the stairs to climb down as he stood on the ground, calling for a taxi.

After about an hour the taxi arrived and Sam got in, closing the door and buckling his seatbelt as he gave the driver directions. He sat in the cab, watching the windows as the buildings faded in the distance. After about an hour they arrived, and Sam paid for the ride, slowly walking up to Dean’s door.

          Sam knocked on the door as he waited, hoping that Dean was home, and not passed out drunk somewhere. He waited for what felt like ten years before Dean slowly opened the door.

          “Sam! Oh my God Sam!” Dean exclaimed, hugging Sam as tight as he could. Sam chuckled as Dean led him inside as he sat on the couch.

          “Are you hungry?” Dean asked, walking over to Sam.

          “Starving.” Sam chuckled. He wondered if the video of him running had been posted online yet, because undoubtedly Dean would have seen it by now.

          “Alright, we’ll order pizza. Anything special you want?” Dean asked, grabbing his phone.

          “Uh no pepperoni’s fine.” Sam told him. Dean nodded as he ordered the pizza. Once it was ordered he sat next to Sam.

          “I looked for you.” Dean started to say.

          “I know.” Sam reassured him.

          “I did but after three years I... I thought you were _dead_ Sam.” Dean’s voice cracked.

          “I know, I’m sorry Dean.” Sam told him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

          “Why didn’t you _call_ Sam?” Dean demanded.

          “You told me to leave and never come back, remember?” Sam reminded him.

          “You didn’t get my messages?” Dean asked.

          “Dean, I thought you hated me. Like I was going to check my friggin voicemail!” Sam scoffed.

          “I’m _sorry_ okay? I didn’t mean any of it!” Dean exclaimed.

          “Well I’m glad to hear you say that.” Sam sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

          “That’s gotta be the pizza.” Dean muttered, getting up to answer the door.

          “That’ll be forty dollars.” The pizza guy told him. Dean sighed as he gave him the cash and brought in the pizza. Once he got some slices for both of them, he brought some drinks as he sat back down on the couch.

          “Stupid question, how have you been?” Sam asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

          “Well I thought you were dead so when I wasn’t drunk off my ass, I was angry.” Dean answered. Sam stayed silent for a while as he continued to eat his food. Dean chuckled as he watched Sam devour his food, continuing to eat his food as well. Once they were both done Dean threw the plates away as he sat back down with Sam.

          “Could you uh turn on the news? I haven’t really seen anything but Vermont news.” Sam asked. It was true, but his real reasoning was that he wanted to see if the people of Arizona had seen him running.

          “You were in Vermont?” Dean asked.

          “You told me to leave and never come back so I did.” Sam told him.

Dean sighed as he turned on the news.

          _“I’m here on the scene where someone uploaded footage of the mysterious Vermont runner. Max you were on the scene, want to describe what you saw?” The reporter on the news stated._

Sam slinked back in his seat. Dean would see what he had been up to.

          _“I dunno man it was crazy. He was running and rolling, and jumping and zip lining across the rooftops!” The guy known as Max exclaimed. The footage zoomed in to see Sam’s face._

          Dean muted the tv, anger in his eyes as he watched the footage of Sam’s antics.

          “Have you lost your _mind_? Why the hell would you _willingly_ jump off of a rooftop?” Dean demanded.

          “I’m a runner Dean, it’s what I _do_!” Sam scoffed.

          “I don’t _care_! You could get _hurt_!” Dean yelled.

          “You know what? Screw you. I come over here for a nice chat after three years, and all you can do is pick a fight, just like last time.” Sam snapped, getting up as he stormed outside.

          “Sam! Sammy!” Dean called, running after Sam.

          “ _What_? What the _hell_ do you want?” Sam growled, anger in his voice.

          “Damn it Sam I’m _sorry_ okay? This scares the hell out of me. What if you get hurt? I lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again!” Dean tried to reason with him. Sam screamed with frustration as he went back inside.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback. It takes place exactly six months after Sam first went missing.

 

**Thursday, June 16 th, 2011**

          Sam walked into the forest, blade in hand as he stared out into the darkness. . It was dark and he couldn’t see. He heard the low growling of the vampire in the background, and that’s when he grabbed his blade. He looked around for any signs of movement, trying to find the vampire.

          He continued to look around frantically until he felt the creature bite into his neck.

          “NO!” Kyle screamed, slicing the head off of the vampire before it had the chance to turn Sam. Once the vampire was dead he ran over to Sam.

          “Sam, Sam are you alright?” Kyle asked with concern helping him up. Sam’s neck was bleeding from the bite, which is when Kyle started to panic.

Sam stay with me! Sam!” Kyle begged, carrying him to the car as he drove as fast as he possibly could. Sam was weak from the bite, and Kyle was scared that he was dying.

Kyle carried Sam inside the base, screaming for help as he placed him on the bed.

          “Kyle! Oh my God what happened?” Alice screamed, cleaning the wound on Sam’s neck.

          “He got bit by a friggin fang is what happened!” Kyle screamed.

Sam passed out after that, words fading to silence as he lost consciousness.

          “What do we do? He can’t get turned by a bite can he?” Kyle asked, freaking out as he started cleaning the blood from Sam’s neck.

          “John’s journal says that you have to ingest the blood, and then drink human blood.” Alice read from the journal.

          “But is Sam going to be okay? The bite isn’t lethal is it?” Kyle demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

          “The journal doesn’t mention anything about it being lethal, so just clean and bandage the wound and he’ll be fine.” Alice told him. Kyle slowly relaxed after hearing that and that’s when he took the time to look at the holes in Sam’s neck. The wound had stopped bleeding, much to Kyle’s relief.

          “Kyle! Talk to me! How’s the wound?” Alice demanded.

          “It’s stopped bleeding so that’s good right?” Kyle asked as he wrapped the wound two inches above the bite in hopes of slowing the spread of the poison. Next he placed a suction device over the bite in an attempt to draw out the poison. Once he sucked all the poison out, he poured it into a jar marked with a skull and crossbones.

          “Yes that’s good Kyle! You’re doing great!” Alice reassured him. Kyle’s breathing was ragged, but he was determined to save Sam’s life, so he pushed aside his fear for the moment. Kyle dipped the cloth in soap and water as he started to clean the wound, hoping to ward off infection.

          Once the wound started to look less irritated, he immobilized the bite, making sure to keep it lower than Sam’s heart. Next he soaked the rag in garlic and placed it on the wound in order to reduce the swelling.

Now that there was no danger to Sam, Kyle sat in the chair next to him as he waited for him to wake up.

          Sam slowly opened his eyes after six hours to see Kyle sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He slowly sat up to realize that the pain was gone, and that’s when he slowly limped over to Kyle.

          “Come on man, you fell asleep?” Sam chuckled, shaking Kyle’s shoulders. When Kyle opened his eyes the first thing he did was hug Sam as tightly as he could.

          “Okay ow, take it easy!” Sam groaned in pain.

          “Sorry! Man you scared the hell out of me Sam!” Kyle sighed with relief as he let him go.

          “Didn’t you read Dad’s journal? The only way I would have turned is if I had ingested the vampire’s blood and then drank a human’s blood.” Sam asked.

          “I know, but it didn’t say whether the bite was lethal or not.” Kyle explained. Next it was Alice’s turn to hug Sam. Kyle and Alice were shorter than Sam, so the hug was a little awkward for both of them.

          “Okay, Okay alright. Still sore here.” Sam groaned in pain as they let him go.

          “Man we thought you were a goner for sure!” Kyle sighed with relief.

          “Uh guys? You’re gonna want to see this.” Alice called, pointing to the computer as Sam and Kyle joined her. Sam and Kyle sat down as Alice pulled up footage from a local diner.

_A Japanese woman wearing a surgical mask walked up to the counter._

_“Can I help you?” The man at the counter asked._

_“Am I pretty?” The woman asked, waiting for his answer._

_“Yes, you’re very pretty.” The man reassured her. The woman took off her mask to reveal that her mouth had been slit from ear to ear._

_“How about now?” The woman asked._

_“No! Get the hell away from me!” The man cried out in fear. When the man answered no, she grabbed a pair of scissors from her pocket and slashed his mouth open._

          “Oh God!” Sam complained, grossed out by the footage.

          “What the _hell_ was that?” Kyle gasped.

          “How the hell should I know? I don’t even know what she is or what the hell just happened!” Alice complained.

          “I didn’t even know you could do that with a pair of scissors.” Sam stated.

          “Anything can be a murder weapon if you’re intelligent enough.” Kyle explained.

          “I guess so but scissors? Seriously?” Alice commented.

          “I didn’t even know scissors were sharp enough to do anything like that.” Kyle muttered.

          “You’re telling me. So what are you thinking?” Sam asked.

          “Sam, I don’t even know where to begin to find out what she is!” Kyle admitted.

          “Well we could post the footage online, see if anyone has any ideas.” Alice suggested, pulling up the Ghost Facer’s website.

          “Dude, the Ghost Facers? Seriously?” Sam whined.

          “You have any better ideas Sam?” Kyle snapped.

          “No but come on the Ghost Facers?” Sam complained.

          “Well if you have any other websites you let me know.” Alice mocked.

          “Just post it already.” Sam sighed. Kyle posted the footage online as he waited for someone to give them information on who or what she is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unaware of who the woman is, this article is where I got the lore for Kuchisake-Onna.  
> https://maskofreason.wordpress.com/the-book-of-mysteries/know-your-ghosts/eastern-asia/kuchisake-onna/


	4. Chapter 4

 

          “Look can we talk about this in the morning? I’m exhausted.” Sam yawned.

          “Room’s the third door on the right.” Dean told him as Sam followed his instructions. Once Sam was in the room, Sam laid in the guest room’s bed, slowly falling asleep after two hours.

          _When Sam opened his eyes he found himself back in Vermont. It was dark and he couldn’t see. He heard the low growling of the vampire in the background, and that’s when he grabbed his blade. He looked around for any signs of movement, trying to find the vampire._

_He continued to look around frantically until he felt the creature bite into his neck._

_“NO!” Kyle screamed, slicing the head off of the vampire before it had the chance to turn Sam. Once the vampire was dead he ran over to Sam._

_“Sam, Sam are you alright?” Kyle asked with concern helping him up. Sam’s neck was bleeding from the bite, which is when Kyle started to panic._

          Sam slowly opens his eyes as he crawls out of bed, still asleep.

_“Sam stay with me! Sam!” Kyle begged, carrying him to the car as he drove as fast as he possibly could. Sam was weak from the bite, and Kyle was scared that he was dying._

Sam walked outside the door, still asleep.

_Kyle carried Sam inside the base, screaming for help as he placed him on the bed._

_“Kyle! Oh my God what happened?” Alice screamed, cleaning the wound on Sam’s neck._

_“He got bit by a friggin fang is what happened!” Kyle screamed._

_Sam passed out after that, words fading to silence as he lost consciousness._

          Sam continued to walk until he found Dean’s door, where he slowly turned the knob, walking inside as he closed the door.

Dean was startled by the sound of the door and that’s when he slowly opened his eyes.

          “Sammy? I thought you were sleeping.” He yawned not fully awake.

_Sam woke up about six hours later to see the worry in Kyle’s eyes._

_“What—What happened?” He asked with confusion._

_“You got bit by a freaking vampire man! I almost thought we’d lost you!” Kyle explained._

          “Sam?” Dean asked, slowly sitting up. When he looked at Sam’s eyes, suddenly it dawned on him.

          “Alright, come on little brother.” Dean ordered, gently putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder as he coaxed him into his bed. He wasn’t going to leave Sam alone, not when he’s sleepwalking. So he crawled into bed, covering them both as he rolled back over to sleep.

_Sam’s eyes turned blood red as he lashed out at Kyle biting into his neck._

Sam bolted up right from the nightmare, cold sweat covering his forehead. He stared at his surroundings, trying to ground himself. He was in Dean’s bed. The clock read four a.m.

          When Dean felt the weight shift in the bed, he slowly opened his eyes to see the sweat covering Sam’s forehead.

          “Sam you okay?” He asked, slowly sitting up.

          “Nightmare sorry I—I need to make a phone call.” Sam yawned, slowly standing up.

          “A phone call what? Sam it’s four a.m.” Dean exclaimed.

          “Not in Vermont. It’s seven a.m. over there.” Sam told him.

          “Oh, yeah I forgot that you were in Vermont. So who you callin’? A girl?” Dean teased. Sam chuckled.

          “No, nothing like that. A friend actually. His name is Kyle Hendrickson.” Sam explained.

          “Oh. Is he a hunter?” Dean asked.

          “A runner actually.” Sam told him.

          “What’s a runner?” Dean asked with confusion.

          “Christ, they really don’t have runners here? You can’t go five steps without seeing at least one in Vermont.” Sam muttered, thinking of the best way to explain.

          “Okay so runners started off as hunters, until hunting became illegal in Vermont.” Sam started to explain.

          “Wait, hunting became illegal? How did people survive the supernatural?” Dean asked with confusion.

          “That’s where the runners came in. They utilize parkour and free running in addition to the skills they already had as hunters in order to stay away from public eye so they could discreetly kill the supernatural. Of course hunting is illegal, so if anyone found out that you’re a runner, you could face jail time.” Sam explained.

          “How did you live like that?” Dean asked.

          “Off of adrenaline mostly.” Sam answered.

          “How come there aren’t any runners here?” Sam asked.

          “Well there may be. I’ve just never heard of them.” Dean told him.

          “Well I may just have to go looking sometime. Anyway, I gotta make this phone call so.” Sam muttered as he returned to the guest room, dialing Kyle’s number, hoping he would answer.

After a couple of minutes Sam heard him pick up the phone.

          “Hey Sam. Wait it’s four a.m. over there. You okay?” Kyle asked with concern.

          “Nightmares. The usual. So I was wondering if you and Alice had room in the base? I’d like to visit with Dean if you’ll have me.” Sam asked.

          “Of course Sam, you know you don’t have to ask. We’d love to have you.” Kyle told him.

          “Alright I’ll talk to Dean, see when we can come. By the way, is hunting still illegal?” Sam asked. He hadn’t been in Vermont in a year since he came back, so he was hoping things had changed.

          “Well there’s been a few petitions and a bill but uh for now it’s still illegal.” Kyle told him.

          “Alright, well you be careful and stay out of sight.” Sam told him as he hung up. Dean slowly walked into the guest room, and closed the door.

          “Sorry did I interrupt?” He asked, sitting down in the chair.

          “Uh no. I just got done. So I was thinking: Kyle and Alice have never met you. So I was thinking we could take a trip to Vermont and visit them. What do you think?” Sam asked.

          “Can I at least have some time with _you_ before we go on some roadtrip?” Dean complained.

          “I didn’t mean right _now_ Dean.” Sam chuckled.

          “Alright one week and then we can go, alright?” Dean asked.

          “Fine by me.” Sam chuckled as they went back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like wattpad? I've also posted this story on there! https://www.wattpad.com/user/PurpleMooni


End file.
